With Fire In My Hands
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Garak nunca pode entender a incapacidade que Humanos pareciam demonstrar em manter a pontualidade em um compromisso informal. Mas no caso do Capitão Sisko, ele poderia tentar entender; ele era, afinal, um homem ocupado. / Gen / Character Study / Sisko, Garak


**Disclaimer: **A franquiaStar Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele, e agora pertence à Paramount e a uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** Garak nunca pode entender a incapacidade que Humanos pareciam demonstrar em manter a pontualidade em um compromisso informal. Mas no caso do Capitão Sisko, ele poderia tentar entender; ele era, afinal, um homem ocupado.

**Universo: **Star Trek – Deep Space Nine (DS9).

**Avisos:** Spoilers para os episódios "For the Uniform", "In The Pale Moonlight", e, de certa maneira, "Afterimage". Na verdade, você talvez se sinta meio perdido se ler sem ter visto tais episódios.

**N.A.: **O título vem de um trecho da música "Lucky Man", do The Verve, porque eu estava escutando muito quando escrevi.

Peço mil desculpas se deixei algum personagem OOC. Não é nunca minha intenção. E boy, o Garak é um cara difícil de escrever.

Qualquer erro de digitação ou gramática é exclusivamente minha culpa, estou sem beta. Fiquem livres para apontar para mim tais erros, se assim quiserem!

**Rated**: K+.

**X_X_X**

**With Fire In My Hands**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

Pela segunda vez em quinze minutos, Garak verificou o horário; já haviam se passado vinte minutos desde o horário determinado para o encontro.

Garak suspirou, resignado; ele nunca realmente compreendera a incapacidade que Humanos pareciam ter de manter a pontualidade em um compromisso informal.

Mas nesse caso, Garak conseguia fazer um esforço para compreender; Capitão Sisko era um homem ocupado.

Apoiando-se em um dos lados do balcão, Garak ponderou se deveria reduzir a iluminação de sua loja para a iluminação Cardassiana, ao invés de todo aquele brilho de luzes padrões da Federação, que sempre aumentava suas dores de cabeça no final do dia, pois sua loja já estava fechada para negócios.

Mas ele sabia que a iluminação Cardassiana era considerada escura por Humanos e poderia fazê-los amedrontados ou irritados, e como ele não tinha certeza sobre o que exatamente Sisko queria falar, ele optou por manter a iluminação padrão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu a _bip _da campainha de sua loja.

- Entre – Garak disse, suavemente; alguns segundos depois, Sisko entrou em sua loja, e as portas se fecharam atrás dele.

- Capitão – Garak inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, um sorriso em seu rosto – Sente-se, por favor.

- Sr. Garak – Sisko cumprimentou brevemente e se sentou, sua expressão fechada.

Garak se sentou também, e eles mantiveram os olhos um no outro pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, como que desafiando o outro a desviar o olhar e permaneceram em silêncio, até Garak soltar um suspiro dramático, ainda sem quebrar o contato visual com o Capitão:

- Capitão, eu não acho que você pediu para se encontrar comigo hoje porque deseja encomendar um novo terno, então eu devo perguntar a que eu devo o _prazer _de sua visita.

Sisko ignorou o sarcasmo nas palavras de Garak, mas desviou seu olhar, suas mãos mexendo-se inquietas em seu colo.

- Eu fui contatado pela Frota Estelar algumas horas atrás.

Garak esperou que Sisko elaborasse; quando este não o fez, ele disse:

- Bem, como Capitão de uma estação espacial no centro de uma guerra interplanetária, eu acho que é apenas normal que a Frota Estelar o contate regularmente – Sisko lançou um olhar torto para ele, mas Garak continuou – Mas diga-me, Capitão, o que isso tem a ver comigo.

Sisko suspirou. Ele parecia cansado; havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, e seus gestos pareciam mais lentos que o normal. Garak supôs que deveria fazer muito tempo desde que a última vez que ele tivera uma noite de sono ininterrupta.

- Eles solicitaram que eu fosse o mediador entre eles e você em uma proposta. - Sisko disse, seu maxilar enrijecido; era claro que ele não estava nada contente com tal arranjamento.

Porém, houve alguma coisa no tom que Sisko usara que despertou alguma coisa dentro de Garak, e ele se viu obrigado a perguntar:

- Eu posso assumir que assunto não tem relação alguma com nossa transação anterior, Capitão? – o tom de Garak era amigável, porém cada palavra fora carregada com uma dose de veneno e ameaça que não passou despercebida para Sisko, que não pareceu intimidado, mas cruzou os braços antes de responder:

- É claro que não. Você sabe melhor do que eu que minhas mãos estão atadas nesse assunto –ele novamente lançou um olhar furioso para Garak, mas logo sua expressão cansada substituiu a fúria – Apesar de eu desconfiar que eles sabem sobre o que aconteceu.

Garak sentiu uma das escamas acima de seu olho se erguer automaticamente:

- Se importa de elaborar, Capitão?

Um lento, cínico sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Sisko, e sua expressão perdeu muito do cansaço que exibia. Garak já vira aquele tipo de sorriso várias vezes em várias pessoas, e se manteve ainda mais na defensiva do que já estava.

- Eles falam comigo de uma maneira diferente após o incidente com o Senador Vreenak. Uma mistura de... – Sisko coçou o queixo, parecendo pensar nas palavras certas – medo e respeito. Um pouco de repulsa, talvez – ele deu uma risada sem humor por trás – E mesmo minha própria tripulação.

Garak abriu a boca para falar, mas Sisko colocou uma mão na frente, e continuou:

- Não, ninguém _realmente _sabe o que fizemos. Eles desconfiam de alguma coisa, mas nenhum deles sabe por certo o que aconteceu. Embora eu continue surpreendente o doutor Bashir me dando os olhares mais esquisitos quando ele acha que eu não estou olhando. Você, Garak, não me saberia dizer nada sobre isso, certo? – Sisko estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

Garak sorriu, os cantos de sua boca subindo lentamente em seu rosto; ele sabia que esse sorriso em particular fazia com que Sisko quisesse socá-lo.

- Capitão, capitão... Por que eu saberia alguma coisa sobre isso?

O fato era que Garak _sabia, _é claro. Afinal de contas, fora ele mesmo que contara todo o episódio para Julian. Ele ainda se surpreendia toda vez que lembrava, seu longo treinamento como agente da Ordem Obsidiana lhe recriminando por ter contado sobre algo tão perigoso e comprometedor sem ter cautela alguma.

Garak se lembrava dos enormes olhos do doutor se arregalando ainda mais e ficando com uma expressão sombria quando Garak terminou o relato sobre o que ele e seu comandante oficial fizeram para garantir a entrada dos Romulanos na guerra. Julian não o recriminara, o que francamente o surpreendera um pouco, mas ele pode ver que ele nutrira naquele momento certa decepção com seu capitão, e era apenas natural que ele refletisse isso de alguma forma que Sisko percebesse.

Não que Garak precisasse confirmar isso para Sisko, é claro.

Sisko encarou-o por alguns segundos, seu maxilar rígido:

- Você e o doutor são conhecidos por ter uma amizade próxima. Achei que talvez, você tivesse dado alguma dica para ele – Garak apenas sorriu de modo indulgente, e Sisko revirou os olhos – Certo, pergunta estúpida. Não suponho que você voluntaria um segredo desse tamanho livremente.

Sisko suspirou, e baixou os olhos por alguns momentos, e levantou-os em seguida, fixando-os em Garak:

- Não é algo que poderá ser provado, eu acredito, mas há desconfiança sobre o que fizemos. – Sisko voltou a lançar um olhar cheio de raiva para ele, e Garak soltou um suspiro teatral:

- Capitão, não me diga que sua consciência ainda está o recriminando sobre o que fizemos. Foi necessário, e você sabe disso.

Sisko não havia quebrado contato visual, então Garak pode ver o momento em que sua raiva atingiu o ponto máximo e se direcionou para ele:

- Maldição, Garak, não fale comigo desse jeito! Eu sei, é óbvio que eu sei que foi necessário, mas saber disso não fará com que eu comece a achar certo o assassinato de pessoas inocentes. – ele finalizou, ainda encarando Garak com fúria.

- Vidas inocentes sempre perecem na guerra, Capitão, de uma maneira ou de outra. – Garak disse, e seu tom parecia genuinamente triste – Mas não é como se você não estivesse acostumado a fazer sacrifícios para conquistar um objetivo.

Sisko cruzou os braços, sua postura inteira defensiva, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para Garak:

- E o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo – as palavras de Garak eram ditas em um tom jovial, como se ele estivesse falando com um cliente – Seus... métodos para a captura do Sr. Eddington me pareceram fugir um pouco da tão proclamada moralidade da Federação. Não que eu o esteja criticando, pelos relatórios, sua atuação foi brilhante, Capitão.

Sisko empalideceu com as palavras, para logo em seguida corar com raiva:

- Essa missão foi confidencial. Como exatamente você ficou sabendo disso, Garak?

O sorriso de Garak era visivelmente debochado agora:

- Meu caro Capitão, os códigos de _segurança _para relatórios ditos confidenciais da Frota Estelar são risíveis. Em uma época de guerra, eu aconselharia melhorar esse aspecto de segurança interna o quanto antes.

Em toda verdade, Garak só se motivara a descobrir algo sobre a história quando ele ouvira Julian dizer que a captura de Michael Eddington não fora feita exatamente em termos tradicionais, o que motivara Garak a pesquisar mais a fundo sobre o que acontecera em tal missão.

Na época, fora apenas uma curiosidade, um conhecimento sem muita utilidade para ele, mas vendo agora Sisko absolutamente furioso, abrindo e fechando os punhos como se ele quisesse socar Garak novamente e mal estivesse conseguindo se conter, ele se parabenizou mentalmente e sorriu mais abertamente, para provocar ainda mais Sisko. Com o modo como Sisko reagia, era simplesmente impossível.

Após alguns longos segundos, Sisko pareceu se recuperar e disse, praticamente rangendo os dentes:

- Foi uma manobra arriscada, mas após lutar muito comigo mesmo, eu percebi que era inevitável. E eu falo sobre ambos os acontecimentos aqui – foi incrivelmente difícil. Não é fácil para mim como parece ser para você simplesmente eliminar a vida de uma pessoa porque é conveniente para uma causa. Chame do que você quiser Garak, mas eu – e Humanos em geral – têm mais dificuldades de negar o direito básico de vida a alguém para um suposto 'bem maior'.

- Eu entendo, Capitão. Meu tempo vivendo entre Humanos me ensinou que barreiras culturais e morais de povos alienígenas frequentemente se mostram difíceis de serem compreendidas por seu povo, e ainda mais difíceis de serem separadas de seus próprios ideais. – Garak disse, sua voz claramente condescendente.

Sisko bufou, irritado, mas não ofereceu resposta a tal afirmação.

- Esse não é o motivo pelo qual eu vim aqui. Como eu disse, sim, há desconfiança sobre nossas ações com o senador Vreenak, e é provavelmente o motivo pelo qual estou aqui hoje. Garak, a Frota Estelar tem uma proposta para você.

Garak escondeu sua confusão, e apenas piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos fixados em Sisko:

- Que tipo de proposta?

Sisko inclinou-se para frente na cadeira, ficando mais próximo de Garak, e dizendo lentamente:

- A Frota Estelar quer, oficialmente, requisitar suas habilidades de decodificação e seu conhecimento em assuntos Cardassianos para combater o Dominion nessa guerra. Não oficialmente, a Frota Estelar quer que você descodifique mensagens Cardassianas enviadas entre Cardassia e o Dominion, para que saibamos mais sobre o que eles estão tramando.

- A Frota Estelar quer que ajude a espiar contra meu próprio povo para benefício da Federação. – Garak disse em seguida, lendo por trás das entrelinhas do que Sisko dissera.

Sisko apenas suspirou, e disse:

- A Frota quer que você ajude a acabar com essa guerra. Descobrir postos secretos, planos de ataque - quaisquer informações sigilosas serão de importância vital e você sabe disso.

Garak sorriu novamente, de forma ainda mais cínica do que Sisko fizera há apenas alguns minutos atrás:

- Eu sei, Capitão. Assim como você sabe que, se eu fizer isso, eu vou por consequência condenar centenas de Cardassianos junto com tais planos.

Sisko endireitou-se novamente na cadeira:

- Devo reportar que você recusou a proposta?

Dessa vez, Garak riu, abertamente; não era uma risada feliz.

- Capitão, estamos sozinhos aqui. Podemos derrubar as formalidades. Você sabe tão bem como eu que no momento em que eu recusar essa proposta, a Frota Estelar estará pronta para mandar minha cabeça em um prato para o Dominion.

Sisko franziu a testa, e disse:

- Eles deixaram bem claro para mim que você teria liberdade de escolher o que quisesse.

- E novamente, nós dois sabemos o que isso significa, não? – Garak continuava mantendo um sorriso no rosto – Eu sou um homem perigoso, Capitão. Um homem perigoso com várias, várias habilidades. O Dominion não me quer vivo, e a Federação só me quer por perto enquanto eu estiver sendo útil.

- Esses não são os meios da Federação agir, Garak – Sisko disse, sua voz sempre firme, mas sua expressão corporal não parecia tão confidente nas palavras que ele dizia.

- Isso é o meio de qualquer organização agir diante de perigos que eles não estão preparados, Capitão. Medo afeta qualquer julgamento e faz o tão dito pacifismo parecer ultrapassado. Em tempos como esse o que vale para vida de um indivíduo é sua utilidade. Sua preciosa Federação não é diferente, Capitão, e apesar de suas objeções, tenho a impressão de que você também sabe muito bem que se eu quiser me manter nessa estação, eu não posso deixar de ser útil.

Garak levantou-se, seus olhos nunca deixando Sisko:

- Capitão, você pode comunicar aos seus superiores que eu aceito a proposta.

Sisko olhava pra Garak, parecendo dividido e cansado, e querendo dizer mais alguma coisa, mas pareceu abandonar tal ideia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se:

- Eu comunicarei sua decisão para eles. – Sisko disse, e com um aceno de cabeça, dirigiu-se para a porta da loja e estava prestes a sair, a voz de Garak, soando pensativa, fez ele se voltar.

- Eu apenas acho... curioso, Capitão.

Sisko arqueou uma sobrancelha:

- Como?

- Irônico, talvez. Parece a expressão apropriada. Apenas alguns minutos atrás, você estava me recriminando por não dar valor individual a uma vida diante de uma situação complicada. Acredito que você inclusive frisou que os direitos de como viver para um indivíduo não são tão simplesmente riscados para você como são para mim, e olhe para a proposta que sua Federação acaba de fazer para mim.

Sisko abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Garak continuou:

- Bem, parabéns Capitão. No final, parece que nós dois não somos tão diferentes como você gostaria de acreditar.

Garak viu Sisko cerrando os punhos, lutando para manter o controle, e direcionar para ele aquele olhar que, em mais de uma ocasião, Garak vira que reduzira Comandantes e Tenentes à cadetes ansiosos.

Mas Garak não era um de seus subordinados, e fez questão de manter o contato visual.

- Em seus sonhos, Garak. – e saiu, antes que deixasse de controlar o impulso de bater no Cardassiano.

Garak apenas sorriu de um modo quase maníaco, e esperou até ter certeza que Sisko havia se distanciado para deixar sua expressão ficar séria; ele dissera aquilo apenas para provocar Sisko, mas uma sensação de horror o preencheu quando ele notou que havia um fundo de verdade no que dissera ao Capitão, e Garak nunca fora muito bom em lidar com verdades.

Esse for a o motive dele não se permitir em pensar sobre todas as consequências que sua decisão iria trazer para sua vida; ele era qualquer coisa mas não ingênuo, e ele apenas sabia que trair Cardassia nessas circunstâncias traria terríveis consequências para si mesmo. Mas não era o momento de pensar sobre isso; o futuro de Cardassia estava em jogo, e a última coisa que ele precisava agora era se preocupar com seus próprios sentimentos e desejos.

Balançando a cabeça para si mesmo, Garak terminou de fechar a loja, pronto para retornar a seus aposentos. Até o fim da semana, ele certamente estaria ajudando a Federação contra o Dominion, traindo Cardassia mais uma vez em sua vida, dessa vez com a pequena, minúscula esperança de salvá-la. Isso até soava nobre em sua mente.

E tão... Humano.

_Honestamente_, ele pensou para si mesmo, _você tem que tomar cuidado, Elim. A convivência com esses Humanos está quase tornando você um deles._

**Fim**

**N.A.****²: **A menção do Garak contando os acontecimentos de "In The Pale Moonlight" para o Julian é, se não me engano, canon. Ou quase. Já faz alguns meses desde que eu li o romance "A Stitch in Time", escrito pelo Andrew J. Robinson, mas tenho quaase certeza que ele menciona o Garak contando esses acontecimentos para o Julian.

Espero que tenham gostado - reviews com críticas, sugestões, elogios são sempre desejadas e bem vindas!


End file.
